Shimmering Illusion
by Alexx Riott
Summary: Yuki realizes Shuichi really doesn’t believe he has feelings for him. Can he catch the young singer before he does something drastic? Short. OneShot. Songfic to Gravitation's 'Glaring Dream'. YukixShuichi fluffiness. Dedicated to Vikki and KaitouCoon!


**A/N: **Wow…my second Gravitation got _much_ better reviews than the first one. I was seriously criticized for a drabbled one-shot. Jeez. But one in particular criticized me and encouraged me to do even better. So, after writing the second story, I thought, why not a sequel? The second half? Here you go! It's a songfic to Gravitation's _Glaring Dream_! Dedicated to Vikki and Kaitou! Please review!

_The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together._

Salty dried trails stained the soft skin on Shuichi's face as he ran through the people on the sidewalks. They either cursed at him or moved aside as he plowed right on, heading home as fast as he possibly could. Thoughts of Yuki's unloving glares and his cold-hearted words still rang sharply through his head; even worst through his own imagination. He held back a choked sob, eyes burning with returning tears. But still, the youth sprinted towards his house, where his sister and mother would be waiting for him.

_The blazing of the street where I walk about lost…glaring one way…illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes._

He hadn't felt Yuki's arms wind around him in comfort, nor hear the words that were whispered to him as he wept; readying himself to leave forever. Shuichi felt so alone…so heartbroken. Yuki…the man who'd been around him since he started his career in Bad Luck…didn't return his affection. The same romance writer his sister cherished…Seguchi's brother-in-law…Didn't…love…him…

_Even if the gentleness that tells about only what makes anxiety flow had fulfilled eternity, I still don't want tomorrow._

The singer made his way into the house, darting through the living room and tearing up the stairs, throwing himself onto his bed, crying harder than he'd ever in his entire life. For hours upon end…thoughts of the one he loved…of Yuki…entered his mind. How he could be so cruel; so uncaring. How Yuki never used his name. How Yuki…he…he couldn't possibly love someone like him…Why would he want someone so pathetic? Somebody who needed so much careful treatment? Needed so much comfort?

_The words that I have to give to you are…it's talk to myself…falling into an everyday routine, even without shadows._

Yuki worriedly ran a hand through his blonde hair; a nervous habit it recently developed. Shuichi always came back. Right? He'd…be back here again…besides…that's what always happened? Right? The boy would come running back to him, and he'd be welcomed with open arms…always with open arms… It was what Shuichi'd said that bothered the author.

'Don't…Love…Me…No…More…'

Sharp, golden eyes widened. Could it possibly mean…? Of course, he wasn't the nicest man on the planet but…did his youthful lover truly believe such things? That he'd go as far as to convince himself of being unloved?

_Even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something, can I be with you again?_

The blonde grabbed a emerald silk shirt and deftly buttoned it halfway, forgetting his jacket and jumping in his black Mercedes, slamming his foot on the gas pedal as he exited the driveway. No. He refused to lose Shuichi. No. Not now. He loved him too much.

_It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day._

Maiko watched her brother with an uncertain gaze, hazel brown eyes locked worriedly on his trembling form. Never before had she seen the bouncy, cheerful teenager like this. Not once. With a slender hand she reached out to him, sitting on the bed, gently gripping his shoulder in support.

"S-Shuichi?" Her voice shook slightly and her eyes were nervous.

The elder said nothing to her, tears still slipping from his violet orbs, though he became impassively silent. His beloved felt nothing for him; after all they'd been through…his shows of affection and passion…his careful tries at warming the other's heart; melting the barricade of ice surrounding it.

_The wind blows it out, makes it be left behind; even the yearning is growing numb from the cold in my heart._

Yuki stepped hard on the brakes; vehicle screeching to a halt right at the end of the driveway, almost hitting the house steps. He immediately jetted out, leaving the Mercedes running and the keys in the ignition. The blonde didn't even bother to knock on the door, thrusting it open swiftly and standing in the doorway. Mrs. Shindou looked at him in stunned silence as his golden gaze landed on her.

"Where is Shuichi?"

She seemed to look away rather quickly at his panicked tone, then back again, frowning. "Upstairs in his room. Who are you and what do you want with my son?"

_Looking up at that palely dyed season…Life Winter Dream…I, who stopped to stand still, am swept away._

The pink-haired male's cries turned into frantic screams of anguish as he yanked away from his sister, grabbing anything he could find and throwing it somewhere across the room. His sister's yells landed on deaf ears as he tore apart his favorite Nittle Grasper poster, shattered a lamp, and punched the wall with all his strength. Tears fell at full force and another scream was torn from his lungs.

_With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams; without even breathing on them, they're crumbling._

The writer's eyes seemed to take upon a hazy color as he heard his sweetheart's antics. His heart sped up and he didn't bother to answer the woman, pushing past her and up the stairs. Yuki ignored her telling him to get out and ran to the open doorway, where all the crashes and voices were loudest. He dodged a book thrown randomly about and spotted his lover and a frightened young girl. The blonde quickly grabbed Shuichi's arms, wincing as he was repeatedly kicked in the shins, heart thumping painfully against his ribcage.

_The cold times drift about in dreams, but are caught and held in your hands._

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! H-HE DOESN'T! DOESN'T L-L-"

The singer burst into another wave of tears, feeling like his very being was ripped from his physical body; the pain unbearable. His affection…everything held for the famous Yuki Eiri drifting away slowly. He froze as warm breath tickled his neck, whispers that sounded so familiar muttered into his ear.

"Shu-kun…Please…I love you. I do. I really do. So much…"

Yuki rested his head in the crook of the younger's neck, hugging him close. He hadn't meant for this to happen…Had he known…been a little nicer…maybe this could've all been avoided? The boy let out a small sob and turned, burying his face into the man's chest, fingers entwined with his blonde hair.

"Y-Yuki!"

Maiko Shindou stood there in a stupor; watching her elder brother go from violent to a sorrowful child in an instant; the strange man hugging him with more tenderness than she'd ever seen. Like something out of the famous Eiri-san's novels…before a tragic ending.

Her mother stood in the doorway with a similar stature and expression, surveying both her son and the stranger cautiously and in a mindset of worry. She smiled softly then, glancing at Maiko as she did so, leading her out of the room.

_When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering illusion -- the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along._


End file.
